


Дживс и хмурое утро

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: В середине ноября так не хочется рано вставать и покидать теплую постель. Ну и не нужно!





	Дживс и хмурое утро

Не знаю как вы, а вот я страшно не люблю ранние подъемы. Просто ненавижу. Вам приходится вскакивать с постели ни свет, ни заря промозглым и сумеречными зимними утрами? Чертыхаясь, втискивать ничем не провинившиеся ступни в стылые тапки и, натыкаясь на углы и стены, тащиться в ванную? Варить кофе и машинально жевать бутерброд с каким-нибудь позавчерашним сыром, а затем, так толком и не проснувшись, натягивать тяжелое пальто, повязывать колючий шарф, брать чемодан с бумагами – или что вы там с собой берете – и, нагибаясь под кинжальными порывами ледяного ветра, ловить такси или плестись на автобусную остановку, чтобы добраться на работу? 

Что тут скажешь, вы или святой или законченный дурак. Последнее особенно характерно для тех рабоче-озабоченных лиц, которые запросто могут никуда не ходить, сказавшись больными или взять пару дней отпуска, или просто, черт побери, не явиться на сбор тряпок или мокрой бумаги – никто даже не заметит вашего отсутствия, а тряпок и бумаги в стране все равно не убудет. Так нет же. Вы идете в свои конторы и магазины, стоите за прилавками или патрулируете заснеженные улицы, хотя пользы от этого ни вам лично, ни обществу – ровно никакой!

Но я никого из вас не виню. Никто не совершенен. Даже мой камердинер Дживс. Вот кого уж точно не оштрафуют и не выгонят с работы за опоздание. Ему, если разобраться, и опаздывать-то некуда – его работа, то бишь молодой господин, всегда рядом! Однако не было такого утра, чтобы он не покидал нашей постели на рассвете. Что же он делает по утрам? О, Дживс всегда найдет себе какое-нибудь занятие – например, ему приспичивает почистить какое-нибудь дурацкое серебро или вытереть несуществующую пыль с кухонных шкафчиков, начистить всю имеющуюся в доме обувь до зеркального блеска или что-нибудь еще – ну вы же знаете Дживса. 

Правда, не знаете его так как я. А я могу засвидетельствовать, что даже у этого великолепнейшего представителя рода человеческого есть свои маленькие слабости. Конечно, он в них не повинен, он просто так устроен – и точка. Так о чем я веду разговор, ах да, сны, рассветы и пробуждения. Так вот, Дживс не умеет просыпаться сразу. Нет, конечно, профессиональный долг превратил его в жаворонка – он встает с постели, шествует умываться, облачается в свою униформу и все такое, но при этом продолжает спать с открытыми глазами! Вроде бы и бодрствует, но спроси что-то – лыка не свяжет. 

Разумеется, многие годы он вступал в новый день совершенно самостоятельно, точнее, ему никто не мешал просыпаться так, как ему нравится. Но теперь-то все иначе! И знаете, что я открыл? Что сломить его волю, когда разум еще дремлет, легче легкого – нужно только знать, как…

Вот, например, сегодня. Только я почувствовал необычный холодок с тылу, как уразумел, что это Дживс отбросил одеяло и собирается упорхнуть. 

– Дживс, ты куда?

– Мфф…

– Мфф, сэр!

– Мфф, сэр…

Ага, отлично, он на полном автомате!

– Тебе ведь нужно выполнить свой служебный долг, верно, старина?

– Угу… – мычит он, пытаясь зацепить пижамную куртку.

– Угу, сэр!

– Угу… сэр, – соглашается мой камердинер.

– А в чем заключается твой долг, ты знаешь?

Ответом мне служит приглушенный стон.

– Так вот, ни черта ты не знаешь. Твой долг состоит в том, чтобы растопить камин, а затем вернуться сюда и согреть своим телом молодого хозяина. Ясно?

Дживс молча поднимается, вслепую нашаривает на каминной полке спички, сминает листок бумаги, ловко поджигает его. Не понимаю, как он может действовать так четко и точно в полусне, я бы и бодрствуя поджег вместе с камином полдома. И вот в камине уже весело гудит, а Дживс, словно сомнамбула, направляется к двери.

– Дживс, что я тебе говорил о долге? Холодно, скорей согрей Бертрама!

Дживс послушно возвращается в постель и обнимает меня. 

Проснулись мы только к обеду. Дживс, конечно, снова дулся, но я не обращал внимания – в конце концов, через пару дней все повторится вновь…


End file.
